Sugar Swaps Her Report Card
Plot It is report card day at Wawanakwa Hills Intermediate School and everyone is excited to see their grades. Sugar frets that if her parents see a bad report card, she might be grounded, or will she? Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Paul: Stan Smith ("American Dad") *Belle: Sugar *Julie: Ella *Bridget: Ella's Mom *Eric: Don *Alan: Sugar's Dad Transcript Stan Smith: Okay, class, It is time to hand back your report cards. I will pass them out now. Sugar: Oh, lord, please let me have a good report card. (Sugar sees her report card and notices the bad grades and remarks, especially with Sugar being sent to a Mental People's School.) Sugar: No no no no no no no! Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Ella: Yay! I got a 4.0 GPA and Straight A's! (Ella leaves her desk) Mr. Smith, may I use the bathroom? Stan: Sure. Also, we are looking for a time and date for your Student of the Year award ceremony. Ella: Okay, thank you! Sugar: I can't believe I got a 0.0 on my report card. My parents will scream at me and ground me. (Sugar devises a sinister plan) Oh, I know. Maybe I can outdate my report card, again. But I can swap my report card with Ella's. I could just cross out and switch our names on our report cards. Ha ha ha ha! (Sugar switches her report card with Ella, and gets the job done before Ella comes back from the Ladies' Restroom) Stan: Okay, class. It is the end of the day. Please come back to school with your report cards signed by your parents. Goodbye. (One hour pater) Ella's Mom: Hi, Ella. Did you get your report card back yet? Ella: Yes, I did mom. Look at my grades and teacher's notes. (Ella and her mom do not see what they expect. Ella's report card has all F's and bad remarks.) Ella: But, mom. I thought I got a 4.0! That's what I got on my report card. Ella's Mom: Something seems very fishy here. I will get to the bottom of this. Hello. This is Arianna Anderson, Ella's mom. I am calling about her report card. Don: Oh, yes. Ella Anderson. She has one of the best report cards in the entire school. Ella's Mom: Well, her report card has a 0.0 and bad behavior remarks. Mr. McGurrin, I know my daughter. She is a hard worker and would never in her life get a report card like this. Don: What, Mrs. Anderson. I can assure you Ella did not got a 0.0 on her report card. The only person who got a 0.0 was... (Don realizes the truth about Ella's report card) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I'm so sorry for the mistake! I'll have her real report card sent right away! I will also call this particular student's parents right away! Ella's Mom: Okay, thank you so much. I hope this student gets grounded. (Meanwhile with Sugar...) Sugar's Dad: Okay, Sugar. Give me your report card. If it's bad, you're grounded. (sees Sugar's report card and hears the positive feedback that Sugar "earned" in class) Wow, Sugar. After all those straight F's, I couldn't believe it. You actually got straight up pluses. Wait a minute. Is this a fake report card? Tell me right now! Sugar: I decided to fix. I mean, work extra hard this semester so I can get a 4.0 GPA. Sugar's Dad: Okay. I'm so happy for you, Sugar. Let's go to Wahooz for a celebration dinner with fun and excitement. (After spending over $1000 at Wahooz for Sugar...) (Sugar and her family come home to find Don, Stan Smith, Ella, and her mother on their front yard) Sugar's Dad: Um, Don, Mr. Smith, Ella, Arianna, what are you all doing here with angry stares on your faces? Don: Well, we believe your daughter Sugar swapped report cards with Sugar while she wasn't looking. We know it was her, because she was the only one with such bad grades. Sugar's Dad: What? Don: Here is her real report card. (Sugar's dad does not like what he is shown) Sugar's Dad: Oh! (x29) Sugar, I can't believe you swapped your report card and got a 0.0 on your real report card! I just spent $1000 fucking dollars for you at Wahooz! That's it, you are grounded for 2 years! Go upstairs to your fucking room now! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos Category:Grounded Category:Total Drama:GoAnimate Version